


We Were Made For This

by angelus2hot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: camelot_drabble, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Maybe they shouldn't do this.





	We Were Made For This

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** We Were Made For This  
**Fandom:** Merlin  
**Characters/Pairing:** Merlin/Lancelot  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Summary:** Maybe they shouldn't do this.  
**A/N:** written for the prompt 'we were made for this' at camelot drabble

The candlelight flickered casting shadows on the wall behind them as soft laughter rang out.

“Maybe we shouldn’t do this.” Worry colored Merlin’s voice as he gazed up at Lancelot. “You’re a knight and I’m just a....” His eyes almost rolled back in his head as the knight gently pushed him down onto the bed. “We can’t do...” He groaned.

Lancelot leaned closer; his lips brushed against Merlin’s as his tongue darted out to trace the warlock’s bottom lip. “What this?” 

Another groan escaped Merlin.

As his head dipped lower he whispered against Merlin’s skin, “We were made for this.”


End file.
